Big Brother Nightmares
by link-senpai
Summary: In the cold night of New York, a certain older brother has a nightmare. He decides to go to his genius brother for help. Brotherly-fluff! :D Some Leo and Don pre-slash. No smut. Rated T because of some blood and Character Death in the nightmare (you can go to Chapter 2 if you don't want to see that stuff). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello once again, readers! Long time no see, huh? I haven't written in a while i know. Yeah well the plot bunnies have been hungry for me. Day by night, I stayed in hiding, until the day came when they found me. Now they made me write this little fluffy story right under this long note heheh. It's 4:00 a.m. and I want to sleep. X_X**

**~WARNING~: This chapter has some graphic content and blood and (does vague hand gestures) yadda yadda. You can skip if you wish to the second chapter, as this is just kind of introducing the story. Sorry for the inconveniences.**

**Enough blabbering, then. This is my first time writing a Leo-centric story, so it might be a bit rusty. You may now read as you please! Enjoy! :D**

Ooh and I don't own TMNT, but I wish I did. T_T

* * *

**A Nightmare**

The _clinks_ and _clanks_ of metal filled the roofs of New York, breaking the peace of the dark cloudy night. Leo breathed heavily as he fought and defended against the hostile foot bots that surrounded him and his brothers. They had been ambushed while on patrol, and Leo slapped himself mentally for not having perceived the danger. There were too many of them, and more of them seemed to join the endless fight to replace the fallen. It seemed that hours had passed since they had begun, and he and his brothers were quickly tiring out. They couldn't retreat as more foot bots came to block their way. Leo was already covered in cuts and knew that if they were not treated quickly, would get infected very soon. He hoped his brothers were faring better with their own enemies than he has with his own. They had to do something quickly or else-

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a blood-curdling scream that, once Leo could turn around, figured belonged to his youngest brother. He couldn't see him, as so much foot bots crowded around Mikey. What he could see, however, made his blood turn ice-cold and then white-hot with rage. Blood rained around in ribbons as Mikey was getting pierced by the weapons of the foot bots. Leo tried to push through his own enemies to help, but more blocked him as he kept trying. He felt helpless, screaming for his name. Suddenly, he heard a shout.

"MIKEY! LEAVE 'IM ALONE YOU DISGUSTIN' SCRAPS OF METAL!"

It was Raph.

Leo felt the dread falling over him like a giant wave. He knew that Raph would do something drastic to help his baby brother, and he could not stop him. He just hoped that he succeeded, and that both turned out safe. Leo then saw many foot bots get thrown across the air, as if a monster had struck them with intense force. He had never seen Raph so angry. Then he heard Raph give a loud agonizing scream that made Leo realize that Raph was now in danger as well. Leo hoped that, somehow, he was wrong. This didn't stop him from shouting to his brother as he continued to fight, however.

"RAPHAEL!" he shouted, before hearing Donnie shout as well.

"LEO! WE NEED TO HEL-" Donnie was interrupted. Leo's worry seemed to go past his limit as he looked for his younger brother.

Then, as quickly as it had begun, the fight ceased and the robotic soldiers retreated away from the scene. It only took a second for Leo to recover from his surprise, as he turned around to look for his younger brothers; the guilt for not having protected them seeping in as he panted for air. He was met with a grisly view of his red and orange clad brothers, laying on a pool of blood.

They were both covered in cuts and bruises, too many of them to be considered safe. His heart skipped a beat as soon as he saw the mortal punctures on both his brothers' plastrons, blood quickly oozing from them. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. They had been there just a few minutes ago, fighting and breathing. And now, they just lay there unmoving; empty shells rid of life. His view turned red with fury and rage. However, he then remembered about his younger brother before being interrupted by something unknown.

Leo quickly turned around, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. He joyfully saw that Donnie was still moving; with many injuries, but alive. However, his hopes were swiftly extinguished by the guest behind his younger brother. The guest held Donnie cruelly by the mouth with his left hand, lifting him off the floor to his metallic armor. He grinned at Leo, aware of the attention, and caressed Donnie's cheek roughly with his sharp claws, creating a round bloody cut on the cheek and making Donnie trying to suppress whimpers. Donnie looked at Leo's direction, with fearful eyes that seemed to scream 'Run!'. Leo looked away from his brother's red-brownish eyes and glared at the glowing amber ones from the guest, who hadn't moved an inch.

"Shredder" Leo spat out with venomous hatred, while the Shredder seemed to try not to laugh.

" . … NOW!" Leo shouted, knowing well that it would take more than shouting to move Shredder.

"As you wish, you annoying terrapin" Shredder answered, delight in his voice.

Leo's eyes opened wide in shock at the Shredder's words, seeing as Donnie did the same. Just then time slowed down, as the Shredder quickly thrusted his claws into Donnie's throat, making the purple clad brother jump with an audible gasp as blood quickly flowed away from his body. Leo screamed and ran for his little brother, but not before hearing the Shredder's haunting voice.

"You have failed, turtle. What a brother and leader you are, allowing your brothers to die," he laughed and threw the perishing body of his brother towards him, before lunging at him with the bloodied claws on his gauntlet.

Leo caught the battered and bloodied body of his younger brother and tightly held it in his arms. He looked up at the incoming Shredder.

"NO!" Leo shouted before his vision went black as the night above.

* * *

**A/N: So how was the dream? Feel free to help me improve on things, help is always welcome. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own TMNT...one day...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Leo woke up with a loud gasp, which reverberated through his neat and organized room. He blinked slowly while panting, and listened for any odd sounds in the lair. He could hear the light snoring of his youngest brother in the next room. Sighing gratefully, he closed his eyes. He had had a nightmare, he realized now. Still panting a bit, he opened his eyes to check his digital alarm clock on his counter. In bold red it read,

**1:00 a.m.**

Leo took a deep breath to calm his nerves. It was very rare for him to have nightmares as intense as the one he just had. He couldn't tell the difference between the dream world or the real world when it happened. All he needed to do now that he was out of the nightmare, was to sleep again. 'I need to save my energy for practice, and this way I'll not fail my brothers in battle' he thought.

With a new found courage, he inclined back down on his bed and fell into a meditative trance while breathing deeply in and out. He repeated this for a few minutes, being interrupted by his thoughts shortly after. After the 30th time of doing this, he stopped and looked at the clock once again.

**1:15 a.m.**

He sighed, a bit frustrated, and stared at the white ceiling of his room. He needed to consider his options. Falling asleep again was out of the question, since he had tried that already. Telling his Sensei could work, since Leo believed Master Splinter would understand. But then again, he didn't want to bother his Master's 'beauty sleep', as he called it. Once Mikey had woken him up during his sleep while trying to prank him, and regretted it right after he got a scolding of a lifetime.

Leo laughed at the memory of Mikey failing on one of his famous pranks. Another option was telling one of his brothers. This could be troublesome, if he wanted to keep the fearless leader rep. Raph was out of the question for sure. Mikey would probably not let him live it down either. That only left-

_Clank_

Leo's attention was caught by the sound of something metallic hitting the floor. He stood quiet and motionless waiting for another sound, which didn't come. Was one of his brothers still up?

Leo quietly got up and opened his metallic bedroom door. He carefully peeked his head out.

Adjusting his eyes to the dark, he could see the lair's patched-up sofa and upgraded tv, the kitchen and its wooden dining table set, and the sliding doors that lead to the dojo, all seemingly untouched. One thing caught his attention, however. The door to his purple-wearing brother's room was wide open, and the lights were on. Leo stealthily made his way towards his brother's room to find out what was going on.

At the lab's door, Leo's eyes adjusted to the new change of lighting, and analyzed the scene before him. Donnie was picking up metallic parts from the floor, which was decorated with a few of his inventions, and putting them on his working table, his back to Leonardo. It was common to see the family genius and night owl working this late at night, even though Leo kept telling him not to overwork himself. He appeared to be cleaning up, as the floor began to become less cluttered. Leo sighed and smiled at the scene. He decided to walk in quietly, and stand behind his oblivious brother.

"Hey Do-" Leo started but never finished as his brother quickly jumped and turned around.

Donnie, noticing that it was Leo, took a deep breath and steadied himself. Donnie's eyes met Leo's, with a playful angry expression but also a smile, and Leo swore he felt a tiny flutter in his stomach when that happened. 'Maybe I'm a bit hungry' he thought.

"Leo! Don't scare me like that. You're very quiet" Donnie said quietly, smiling softly. He looked at Leo's eyes before asking,

"Why are you up so late?"

Leo managed not to laugh, and said in a serious tone, "I should ask the same, Donnie."

Donnie widened his eyes a bit at this, revealing a bit of his purplish bags forming under his eyes. Leo frowned, to which Donnie replied with a sheepish grin.

"I may have been...was...working on something since I couldn't sleep, Leo. But don't worry! I was going to sleep just now" Donnie smiled at Leo, rubbing his neck from embarrassment.

It was hard for Leo not to smile, but then his nightmarish thoughts came back, and made it a lot easier to frown. It appeared that Donnie perceived this when he spoke again,

"And you Leo? Why are you awake? Is something wrong?" Donnie asked, his reddish eyes piercing through Leo for answers. Leo considered telling Donnie. After all, it is Donnie who goes with Leo when he has a nightmare. Leo also trusted Donnie and knew that his shy little brother could keep his secret.

"Well, you see Donnie…" Leo gathered more courage to admit he couldn't sleep. "I might have…I had...a nightmare." Leo slowly looked away embarrassed, glancing at his brother's reaction.

Donnie smiled warmly at Leo. "Everybody has nightmares, Leo. Do you want to tell me what it was about?" he asked, inviting Leo to sit on his bed, on which Donnie already began to sit.

Leo, still looking away, replied, "I'd rather tell you tomorrow morning, Donnie."

Donnie, knowing not to pry, nodded understandingly.

"Would you like to spend the night with me tonight, Leo?"

Leo noticed the inviting tone in his brother's voice and looked at him, still a bit embarrassed. His brothers hadn't slept together since they were kids, but sometimes the younger brothers went to the older when nightmares occurred. A large part of him wanted to stay and accept, but then a problem came into mind. He smiled a bit before speaking,

"And I thought I was the big brother here." He gave a small laugh and noticed Donnie's smile slowly growing before continuing. "I'm sorry, Donnie. Nothing personal, but Raph wouldn't let me live it down if he saw me walking out of your room, making me explain that I had a nightmare. And Mikey would probably do the same." He frowned before adding, "Sorry."

Leo saw as his little brother frowned and began to hum to himself in thought. It seemed like there was nothing Leo could do but try to go back to sleep, but then he noticed Donnie's eyes sparkle with an idea.

Suddenly, Donnie got up from his bed and gently curled Leo's hand against his own.

"Follow me" Donnie said with anticipation, not giving a clue about his plan. He then led Leo away from the lab/bedroom.

Leo followed, and as he did, he could see a warm smile glued on Donnie's face. He asked where they were going, but Donnie kept smiling without replying. He found it contagious as soon as he, also, smiled.

The brothers soon found themselves in Leo's bedroom, which was only illuminated by a candlelight Leo kept on his counter. Leo wondered what Donnie was going to do in his bedroom, before Donnie let go of his hand, which Leo found oddly displeasing for some reason, and spoke.

"Stay right here and make yourself comfortable." Donnie pointed at Leo's bed. "I'll be right back" he added with a smile and left.

Doing as instructed, Leo climbed into his bed and made himself comfortable. Then he waited for his little brother, who quickly returned holding a glass containing a white liquid on his hand.

"Donnie, is that some type of medicine to help me go to sleep?" asked Leo while studying the glass.

Donnie seemed confused at first, but then burst out into giggles while trying to not drop the glass. Leo was confused now, awaiting an explanation.

"I believe you're correct in essence, Leo" he stifled another giggle. "This is a cup of warm milk."

Leo's face flushed at this, and he quickly tried to hide it. Of course, warm milk usually helps him get sleepy. He noticed Donnie, not longer laughing but with a smile plastered on his face, offering the glass to him which he gratefully took with an audible 'Thank you', to which Donnie nodded with a pleased expression. Leo began to slowly drink his warm milk. Donnie then left the room after saying that he'll return again.

As soon as Leo finished his cup, Donnie returned carrying a purple blanket and a pillow on his left hand, and what appeared to be a penguin plush doll on his right. It was Leo's turn to stifle his laughter as Donnie set the covers, pillow, and the tiny fluffy penguin in front of him. Leo glanced at Donnie's face and saw him looking away, with a small tint of red on his cheeks. Leo then remembered that Donnie had a plan, and he was thinking about what it could be as Donnie grabbed the now empty cup. Before Donnie could leave with the cup, Leo gently grabbed his wrist. Donnie turned around and faced his brother with confusion, before Leo finally spoke.

"Donnie, what's your plan?" Leo asked, looking over the items Donnie had brought.

Donnie smiled and locked eyes with Leo, sending a tiny shudder through him. Blue eyes meeting red-mahogany ones. "Since you can't stay in the lab with me, I'll stay in your bedroom with you. I can also help in case you have a relapse. In the morning, I'll just pretend that I was the one who had the nightmare and went for comfort from you. This way Raph and Mikey won't be able to tease you later."

Leo was shocked. Suddenly he felt guilty, memories from his dream quickly slithering into his mind like a venomous snake. He bowed his head down.

"I'm sorry Donnie. You don't have to take the blame for me. I'll just stop botherin-" Leo blurted out and was quickly interrupted by a finger on his lips, shushing him.

"It's okay, Leo. You've helped me with my nightmares before, and I'm now glad to help with yours. Please don't feel guilty. Okay?" Donnie asked Leo.

After a few seconds of silence, Leo looked up at Donnie. He sighed before replying,

"Okay... a-ni-ki." Leo said playfully.

Donnie flinched at the unexpected Japanese term. Leo smiled at how Donnie reacted embarrassed for being called out on acting like an older brother. Leo quickly glanced at the alarmclock on his counter while Donnie composed himself and went to put away the glass.

**1:39 a.m.**

Leo knew that he should go to sleep soon, or else he was going to be very tired in the morning. Quickly remembering to make space for Donnie, he scooted to the left(while laying on the bed) side of his bed so Donnie could fit. Donnie then returned, closed the door, and stopped in front of the bed with a thoughtful expression on his face. Leo glanced at Donnie, who was looking at him with a distant expression, probably spacing out like he usually did. Grabbing Donnie's hand, he put it on top of the bed, making his brother snap out of his thoughts and slowly scoot in. Donnie then put the purple blanket over both of them, warming them up from the beginnings of the winter cold, specially since it was colder in the sewers.

Now tucked in, and with all the lights out, except for the small candlelight, Donnie grabbed his penguin plush doll. Leo couldn't help but exhale suddenly trying not to laugh, as he was suddenly reminded of Mikey's teddy bear named Mr. Cuddles. Donnie then carefully turned to face Leo, both laying sideways on the bed. Leo noticed Donnie hugging it close to him and staring at him, before speaking,

"You know, he helps with nightmares. So you should have it for tonight, Leo." Donnie offered the penguin to Leo, whom took it carefully as if it were a fragile crystal figure. Leo saw Donnie beaming at him for having accepted his offer. He could feel happiness replacing the negative thoughts of his head as he held the penguin close. Then he wondered why Donnie referred to the penguin as a 'he'. Did 'he' have a name?

"Hey, Donnie. Does he have a name?" Leo asked quietly.

Donnie seemed to flinch at the question, but answered anyway very quietly, covering his face with his own pillow. Leo could vaguely make out the name "Aristotle" being whispered. Silence followed right after.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Leo?" Donnie slowly lowered the pillow from his face to see a red faced Leo, about to explode. And then, Leo exploded.

Leo couldn't control his laughter as a bright-red faced Donnie wiggled him back and forth, telling him to stop. As soon as he finished, he apologized and dropped his head on his pillow, exhausted. Donnie did the same and appeared greatly thankful that the laughter had stopped.

They stood facing each other, Donnie half-glaring playfully and eyes looking at Leo, and Leo looking at Aristotle and hugging him close. The moment was suddenly interrupted by a tiny yawn from the younger brother. Leo smiled as Donnie clumsily tried to cover his mouth up. Who knew how cute his little genius brother could be…

'Wait. Donnie? Cute?' Leo thought and shook his head to disperse the odd thought, before Donnie spoke quietly.

"Leo, I warn you right now that I might move around a bit and switch positions during my sleep, depending on the dream I have. I apologize in advance if I wake you up," Donnie warned bashfully, looking at the penguin in Leo's arms.

"It's fine Donnie. At least you don't snore as loud as Raph and Mikey," he joked and laughed, Donnie joining him as he giggled a bit.

"Thank you...aniki. Good night" whispered Donnie smiling before closing his eyes.

Leo smiled and patted DOnnie in the head. "Goodnight, ototo-san." And now, Leo was the only one awake now. The presence of his little brother, breathing and alive, relaxed him. He finally closed his eyes and calming his breathing. Good night…

* * *

**2:00 a.m.**

Leo sighed and rested his head on his pillow, careful not to wake Donnie. He had stopped hugging Aristotle and put him on the side of the bed, as he was not used to hugging a plush doll for an extended period of time; it was a bit uncomfortable. The room was silent, apart from his sleeping brother's slow breathing. Leo looked at his dormant little brother, happy that at least Donnie could sleep. He looked so peaceful, unlike when working, and innocent too…

Leo mentally slapped himself. 'Peaceful? Innocent? His little brother?' Leo sighed.

Now Leo could understand Donnie's insomnia; it was hard to stop thinking. His mind quickly drifted back onto the thoughts about his gruesome dream. He felt so guilty, even if it had been a dream. He felt like a bad brother, like he wasn't fit to be the leader. He was afraid of losing, and what kind of fearless leader had fears?

Leo quickly glanced at Donnie, happy to see that he was safe, and found his own hand unconsciously stroking Donnie's cheek. He could see the ghost of a smile on his sleeping face over the flicker of the candlelight as he did this. He carefully moved his hand towards himself and looked at it, glad to not see blood like in his dream. Gently sitting up, Leo reached over his brother, towards the candlelight and extinguished it. He then laid back down again to try and meditate his thoughts away.

His mind slowly found calmness, but quickly the thoughts returned. He concentrated more, before being interrupted by an odd tingly sensation that spread through his body. Opening his eyes he found a sleeping Donnie, plastron together with Leo's, with his head resting on Leo's shoulder and arms curled around him.

Leo could feel his face heat up quickly as he felt Donnie's warm breathing on his shoulder. Donnie unaware as he silently cooed every once in a while while dreaming. The tingly feeling felt so alien to him, yet...soothing. Maybe Donnie thought Leo was the stuffed penguin, and that he was currently cuddled around him as he dreamt. Leo's mind was on alert, trying to figure out what to do, when suddenly his attention was directed to the very quiet voice coming from his younger brother.

"...Leo..."

Leo, still unsure of what to do, decided to answer back.

"...Donnie?" He asked quietly. He couldn't see anything in the dark, but he could hear the slow and silent breaths of his brother, confirming he was asleep. Leo waited for Donnie to answer, but he just kept breathing on Leo's neck. Leo was about to move, until he heard his brother whisper again.

"Leo...you're a good brother..."

Leo's whole body stiffened at this. How did Donnie know he was doubting his job as a brother? Was it a coincidence? Leo started to slowly move away from his little brother in an attempt to calm his mind, when suddenly Donnie's wrapped around him securely, succeeding in positioning them closer to each other, both heads touching and on Leo's pillow. Leo let out a deep breath as the tingly sensation returned.

"No… one… can..replace you..."

Leo could feel his heart beat against Donnie's on his plastron, quickly synchronizing with each other.

"I...love...you..."

Leo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, as a feeling of relief washed over him like a gentle rain. Leo smiled as the words replayed over in his head, calming his mind and ridding him from his worries and doubt. Gently and carefully, Leo put his arm over Donnie and hugged tightly, yet gently, before closing his eyes.

"I love you too...Donnie..."

With his mind finally finding serenity, Leo began to drift away, oddly yet happily comforted by his younger brother's warmth and breathing against him.

"Love you..." Leo muttered before falling into a peaceful, wonderful sleep.

* * *

**Fin. **

**How was it? Should I add more? Delete something? I hope you enjoyed. **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
